


A Time for Rediscovery

by spacedaydreamer



Category: Cadence of Hyrule: Crypt of the NecroDancer featuring The Legend of Zelda (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: (and Definitely Mysterious Stranger Otho), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004), Vaati and Octavo are twins, and in this house we love twin princes vaati and octavo, because that is the greatest movie ever made, because this is twin princes au...., you can quote me on that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedaydreamer/pseuds/spacedaydreamer
Summary: Long after the age of the ones who became known as the princes of beginnings, another pair of twin boys were born to the kingdom of Windhm. However, life was not to be so kind to them- when they were only children prince Octavo went missing, leaving his brother and the kingdom to mourn his loss.Years passed, and now trouble was brewing within the kingdom. With prince Vaati's abduction, a commoner named Otho is called to help fill his place temporarily... but what happened? And would Vaati be found in time, before its too late?





	1. Something lost

In the kingdom of Windhm, on a beautiful day in spring when the wind was strong and the birds were singing, twin princes were born to the king and queen. They were named Octavo and Vaati after the twin princes of old, a blessing to be sure.

And, as it would seem, the twins were quick to follow in their predecessor’s footsteps. They showed the same potential for magic, the same brightness in their eyes, the same energy that seemed to follow the young princes wherever they were… as children, life was quite happy.

Yes, things were _supposed_ to be well. Two children blessed by the goddesses, destined to bring joy to the kingdom… and yet, things weren’t all as they should have been. Vaati had been born sickly, often ill in his youth with a frail constitution, and Octavo seemed ever restless.

“’Tavo… will you play a song for me?” Vaati was stuck to his bed, like he often was. He didn’t even _know_ how he’d caught this stupid cold… his head hurt and his neck hurt and his _everything_ hurt, and he hated how used he was to it. “I’m tired, but I can’t sleep. Please? Play something for me?”

Octavo had been playing the lute for as long as Vaati could remember, and even though they were just barely eight years old, he was already pretty good at it. Their father always seemed so impressed, and Vaati knew _he’d_ have no talent at it. He had no skill for anything musical, he just wasn't made for it.

“Okay, Vivi.” His brother just nodded and smiled, but after a few moments, began to speak while he played. “How are you feeling today?”

“…better. A little bit.”

“Still sick?”

“…mmh.”

“Do you… think you’ll be better tomorrow? So we could go out and play?”

“I hope so…” Vaati looked up at the ceiling, a frown on his face. “I hate being sick. It’s so boring. I’ve already read every book in my room…”

“I’m sure you’ll be better tomorrow!”

“I really do hope so…”

Vaati knew he wouldn’t be. He never was- it was always _tomorrow, maybe_. Always promises to his brother that he could never keep. He hated how frail he was, how he never had the energy to do much aside from lie on his bed and waste away… how pathetic. How completely and utterly pathetic he was.

Days would pass by, and nothing really changed. In the times where Vaati _was_ healthy enough to be up and about, there were _always _people watching- there was never enough time for Octavo to drag him off to go play. No, he had to think about his _health_, think about all of that horrid boring stuff… do exercises and things to keep him from growing any more frail than he already _was_.

He hated it. He wished he could just be a normal kid, wished he could just be like Octavo was… he hated how weak and frail and _sick_ he always was. Hated how nurses and maids and clerics would all look at him with _pity_, as if he couldn’t see how they’d stare. They’d pity him when he was sick, and then push him to keep doing things when he wasn’t… there was no winning. And he hated it _so much_.

But never did he hate things more than on the day that Octavo disappeared.

There was no note, no nothing. Nothing to tell whether his brother had run away or been kidnapped, and Vaati hadn’t even _heard_ of it until his father’s adviser came rushing into his room, the man’s face drawn tight.

“Apologies for the intrusion, my prince. But, have you seen your brother?”

“No… did something happen, lord Ganondorf?”

“Ah… well…” He seemed to hesitate, with an expression on his face that was unreadable to the boy. “You brother… appears to be missing.”

“My… what?”

“Prince Octavo has not been seen anywhere all day.”

Vaati could feel his mind come to a halt. His brother was… gone? He was _gone_. Immediately, his head began filling him in with the horrid details… it was his fault, wasn’t it? After all, it must’ve been _such_ a _burden_ to deal with a twin who was only ever _sick_…

“I… I’ll go find him. I’ll go look for him.”

“Your highness, _wait—_”

Vaati didn’t care to listen to the protests, immediately pushing himself out of bed. His legs were weak and his body immediately felt strained by the effort of just _standing_\- it hurt. It hurt a _lot_. He couldn’t even leave his room before he collapsed, wheezing from the effort.

“Just- just wait a moment, I’ll call the healers.”

Ganondorf left him on the ground, calling for a cleric… before long he’d returned, bringing them along with him.

“My prince, you know you can’t leave your bed when you’re ill…” There were three that had returned with Ganondorf, the youngest of the group aiding him back to his bed. They were a person named Mu, and they tended to look after Vaati quite often. “I understand that you’re worried. But people are looking for your brother, I promise. Now please, you need your rest.”

There was no arguing with Mu and he knew that, so he didn’t even bother to try. His fever had spiked from the effort, eyes glazing over with pain… more than anything, he wanted to ask Octavo to play him a song, but he couldn’t even do that.

Eventually, despite how much his body hurt, he found himself asleep. His dreams were dark and cold, everything felt _empty_\- and it would only be the first of countless lonely nights that were certain to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm very excited to get to posting this fic, and in general to expand on the twin princes au. the kingdom of windhm is something me and luckystarman made up together via many long discord conversations, and well, let's just say I played myself because now I have a lot of plans for things that I really hope I can get written up someday.
> 
> Thank you very much for checking it out!


	2. Cherished broken dreams

Time passed, and there was no word of Octavo being found. Days turned to weeks, and those turned to months… but no matter how hard they looked, there was never any sign of the crown prince. He had vanished from the face of the earth, disappearing to nowhere… nobody knew if he’d been kidnapped or ran away or even _killed_, there was nothing that hinted to any of them.

But, if you asked Vaati? Well, he knew. He knew the _truth_.

Nobody had been able to convince him otherwise, not even his father. He knew that Octavo had run away from home because of _him_, because _really_\- who would _want_ to deal with him? Such a bratty brother, spoiled rotten. He never had to leave his bed because of his illnesses, he never gave Octavo the time of day, he couldn’t play with him… it must’ve been miserable. So miserable. He really couldn’t blame Octavo for leaving, _nobody_ would want a brother like _him_.

His guilt couldn’t stop him from searching, though. What he lacked in physical strength, his magic made up for- he would spend any waking moments with his windows open, just straining his ears for _any possible sign_ of his brother. Listening _desperately_ for _anything_ that could be Octavo… it didn’t matter if it was futile. It didn’t matter if it never turned anything up. It was better than nothing, better than just giving up and saying that Octavo was dead.

“Your majesty… do you not think it time?”

It was late in the afternoon when Vaati began to pick up a conversation he knew he wasn’t _supposed_ to listen in on, between his father and Ganondorf. But he was curious, and couldn’t help it.

“Ganondorf… this again?”

“I know I cannot possibly understand your pain. However… it is nearing a _year_, your majesty. We still have not found him, and your people… they’re despairing. They need closure.”

“This is my _son_.”

“And you still have one more here, waiting for you. Waiting for an _answer_.”

“So you wish for me to tell Vaati that his brother is dead?”

“I do not expect him to take it well, I admit. However, he needs closure more than anyone. This is hurting him more than any of us.”

“I… I know. I just… I don’t want to give up hope…”

“Do not think of it like that, my liege. Think of it as giving Vaati his chance to continue his life.”

“…I shall think about it. Do _not_ mention this conversation to _anyone_, do you understand?”

“Of course, my liege.”

Vaati stopped listening at that, staring blankly at a wall. So, even father… even _he_ was giving up. Nobody thought that Octavo was alive anymore, he knew that. And perhaps even part of _him_ didn’t believe it… but he couldn’t just give up, because giving up would be enough to crush what was left of him into a complete and utter despair.

On the day that a year had passed by, it was made official. His brother was announced dead in the eyes of the kingdom, and a funeral ceremony was held. Vaati was well enough to attend on his own, by some miracle… but he wished he hadn’t been. What he would’ve given to have a chair to rely on, or something to lean on… just anything aside from standing there, watching as they said gentle words to an empty casket.

Everyone in the kingdom had given up. Everyone believed Octavo was dead. Everyone was _certain_ he was dead. They could tell him that a million times, they _would_ tell him that a million times- but he refused to listen.

He _would_ find Octavo, _someday_.


	3. I can't feel you there

“My prince, are you ready for your lessons today?”

Vaati stared blankly as his tutor entered his room, a man named Ghirahim. He’d been here for about a month now, and Vaati really thought nothing of him- he was polite enough, did his job well enough, and left Vaati with enough free time to continue searching for his brother.

“Yes, I am.”

“Good. We shall begin where we left off last time…”

It was a little boring, honestly. But he knew that there wasn’t much else to do, and it was better than staring at the walls of his room all day. Being sick all the time sucked, and he hated it. But complaining accomplished absolutely nothing, aside from getting to complain.

(And to be fair, he _did _like to complain. He did a fair amount of it.)

Lessons went quickly, and he was left to himself again. He didn’t really give much attention to Ghirahim, he never really thought twice about the man… he’d never really thought much about _any_ of his tutors. Ghirahim was just the most recent in a long line, and he didn’t really know why they changed so quickly… but he wouldn’t complain. Did it even really matter?

“He’s so…_ blank_.” Vaati recognized the voice, drawn from his searching by a conversation below his window. It was Ghirahim, speaking quietly with one of the maids. “He doesn’t emote, hardly responds.”

“He’s been like that for a while now, it seems like…”

“It’s _infuriating_.”

“Can you blame him for being a little odd? He’s still completely in denial that his brother died, and he’s spent most of his life stuck in a bed.”

“_A little odd_ is a _kind_ way to put it. I don’t see why they don’t just force him to come to terms with reality.”

“The king’s pitying him.”

“Well, that’s not a shock. After all, he’s only got one son left.”

"Yeah... Octavo was the normal one between the two of them, I suppose."

"Shame the brat can't just learn how to deal with the truth. It'd save everyone the trouble of having to dance around the issue for him..."

They were getting out of range, and Vaati didn’t care to expend the effort to continue listening. Well, that had answered some things- but he didn’t find himself caring. Did it really matter if people thought him odd, or if they even hated him? It wouldn’t change things. Wouldn’t change his fate. He’d never be able to rise above what’d been laid out for him, at least not _physically_, but he’d never stop looking for his brother. Because if he couldn’t do that… then truly, he had nothing.

Maybe it was stupid, and maybe he really was in denial. He imagined the latter half was probably correct, he knew what _reality_ would argue for him... but that thought was too cold, too impersonal. How could he _ever_ accept that? For so long as there was no proof, nothing to state _definitively_ that Octavo was dead, he could hold onto hope. The alternative was just so dark and empty... it a reality where his brother really had died because of him.

And that wasn’t a reality he was ready to accept.


	4. When winter begins to thaw

Ghirahim regretted taking this job. At first, he’d been proud. After all, he’d been hired on as a tutor for the _prince_\- he was still rather young himself, but he’d excelled in all of his studies. He was proud of himself and his own work, and had been quite proud that the king had noticed him.

However, once he’d met the prince, he’d known it would be just _horrid_. The boy was rarely allowed out of his bed, and in the times that he _was_ out, he was constantly being watched. Honestly, it was no _wonder_ he was so sick all the time- he never moved! Ghirahim thought it stupid how intensely he was coddled, but it wasn’t as if he could have a word on things.

So instead of complain, he just did all in his power to make sure things went _quickly_. He spent as little time as possible around the prince, only there for required lessons and then avoiding him at all other times.

It wasn’t like Vaati ever _did_ anything in his free time, anyways. He’d just stare blankly at a wall, his ears occasionally flicking as if he were listening to something. It was creepy, if you asked him. But expected, from such a weird little brat.

“Ghirahim- come with me. Now.”

The person who’d addressed him was one of the clerics, Mu. They weren’t even waiting for an answer… that was another person who ticked him off. They were younger than him by about a year, but they wanted to boss _him_ around? Oh, as if. But nothing was more stupid than arguing with a cleric, so he didn’t bother.

“Of course.”

“Have you noticed anything off about Vaati recently?”

“Aside from his… usual afflictions, he seemed about normal.”

“He’s gotten _very _ill this time.” Their face and voice was calm, but the look in their eyes betrayed worry that made Ghirahim understand that this was serious. “I’m going to request you help me watch him. He knows you a little better, after all.”

“Of course.”

Ghirahim didn’t _want_ to do that, honestly. It sounded like a bit of a waste of time, and he hated being around the prince. But a job was a job… and he supposed he couldn’t hate the kid just for being sick. It wasn’t _his_ fault he’d been born like that.

And seeing him currently, when he was _really_ bad… well, it made him feel a little guilty for how strongly he’d come to dislike the boy. His eyes were shut tightly and sweat poured from his brow… each breath seemed strained and painful, all of them weak and shallow as if he already had one foot in death’s door. Perhaps he'd been a... a _touch_ harsh. But in his defense, he hadn't realized things were this bad... he'd assumed it would all just be those mild colds that'd kept him stuck to his bed. He hadn't realized that it _could_ get this serious.

Silently, Ghirahim went about helping Mu. He did what they instructed, mostly spending his time wiping the sweat from Vaati’s brow and generally attempting to help make the prince’s pain not _quite_ as severe.

“I need to leave for a short while. Can you watch him on your own?”

“Yes, I’ll be quite fine.”

Ghirahim was almost insulted that they needed to ask, shrugging and continuing what he’d been doing before. Nothing seemed to change in Vaati’s condition, the time stretching minutes out into what seemed like hours… until the boy started to open his eyes.

It was clear that he wasn’t really _seeing_, not from the pain that seemed to glaze his vision. He was looking, yes, but he may as well have been asleep… and yet, his eyes settled quickly on Ghirahim.

“…’Tavo….?”

Ghirahim didn’t know how to respond, but Vaati continued to speak.

“It… it hurts… can you… play me… a song…?”

“I…” Seeing the prince like this made Ghirahim wonder if he'd just been horribly cold. He was just a _child_\- a weird one, certainly, but still a _child_. His judgments had been cast quite quickly... maybe it was just pity, but it was hard to hate someone who looked so _weak_. “I don’t have the lute with me.”

“Then… can you… sing…? I can’t… sleep….”

“…alright. Just this once.”

He was no musician, he didn’t think himself talented in the arts at all, but apparently his lacking skills didn’t seem to bother the young prince much at all. He fell asleep fairly quickly… and not much longer after that, the fever finally broke.

Mu was relieved at that when they finally came back, and Ghirahim couldn’t help but feel the same.

* * *

“Ghirahim?”

“Yes, my prince?” He couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at Vaati’s sudden words- it wasn’t often that the boy would speak first. It’d been about a week since that particularly bad bout of illness, and it was the first time they’d had lessons since. “Did you need something?”

“I’m… sorry. I’m aware that I… mistook you for my brother. When I was ill.”

“You were in pain, it’s hardly your fault.”

“Still… you didn’t have to pity me.”

“Pity you? Whatever do you mean?”

“I know that I’m _odd_.” The way that he said it made Ghirahim certain that the prince had overheard him _somehow_, and that the child knew of all the things people would say about him behind his back. “And I know that nobody else believes me when it comes to Octavo.”

“I… well, that is…”

“I don’t need you to believe me. I don’t care if anyone else believes. But I just… I can’t give up hope.”

And it was the way that he spoke that made Ghirahim wonder if perhaps Vaati _was_ right, and perhaps the other prince _was_ still alive. As stupid and foolish as he knew that sounded, he couldn’t help but find himself wondering… there was a determination in his voice, an energy that never seemed to be there otherwise. 

“I cannot blame you for wanting your brother to be alive.”

“He _is_ alive. I just… I can feel it. I would _know_ if he’d died.”

“You really do believe that?”

“With all my heart.”

Ghirahim found himself sighing, staring at the little prince. This was maybe the most they’d ever spoken outside of required conversations in lessons… and shockingly, Ghirahim didn’t regret every second of it. In fact, he was glad to actually get to _talk_ to him- to get something aside from a blank stare. That stare had been the worst, so really... this was nice. It was a good change. Perhaps something like this would make their lessons more tolerable.

“Well then, my prince… I will believe you.”

“You really don’t need to pity me.”

“It isn’t pity.” He watched as Vaati raised an eyebrow, but didn’t bother pausing to explain himself. “You spend your time listening for him, do you not?”

“You… know about that?”

“I could hazard a guess.”

“…”

“We have much work to be done, there’s many things I still have to teach you. But… I can help you, as well. You don’t need to be alone in this.”

“Ghirahim…”

“Of course, your lessons won’t be getting any _easier_\- and if I think you’re slacking, my help is off the table.” Despite his words, it only seemed to encourage the prince. He was smiling, actually _smiling-_ the first time Ghirahim had seen that for certain. “Are you up for the challenge, my prince?”

“Yes. Absolutely.”

And now, it seemed like these lessons wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	5. What your heart regrets

Years passed by, and Vaati’s life seemed to stay constant. As he grew older, he grew a little stronger- by the time he was thirteen he was no longer confined to his bed most days, at the very least. He was still sickly, that was certain, but he was at least a _little_ better.

Ghirahim would help him in looking, would suggest areas of the kingdom or different things to listen for, but even together they could never find notice of his brother. Not even years could extinguish the belief in Vaati’s heart, though… he had to hold onto _something_.

In the meantime though, he began to grow aware of _other_ troubles in their kingdom. The mines that had been a primary source of income to the kingdom had slowly began producing less and less gold… their people were becoming poorer as jobs started to leave, and no matter what his father attempted to reinvigorate the economy, nothing ever lasted. Things were beginning to look grim, in all honesty.

“Vaati… I have a proposition for you.”

“Yes, father?” He had turned eighteen not too long ago, and the occasion had been more somber than usual. It wasn’t just ‘my twin is gone’ somber, it was ‘our kingdom is dying and there is nothing we can do about it’ somber. “I’m listening, please go on.”

“Our people… they are suffering. We cannot allow this to continue further, but… there is a limit to what we can do by ourselves.”

“I understand this, father.”

“Normally, I would want to consult with Ganondorf, but he’s still away on his travels… but Vaati, I’ve had an idea. I know it may not be ideal for you, but it will save our people…”

“Please, father. Just tell me what it is.”

“In the kingdom of Hyrule, their queen is about your age, who I believe has been seeking a husband. If we were to join our kingdoms… our people would be saved, Vaati.”

He was silent for a good long while- he didn’t _want_ to be married. Certainly not to a woman he’d never met before in his life… he knew that if he was to marry, he would have to give up on what he did at current. He’d have to give up on his brother, to say goodbye to him… however, he couldn’t be selfish. Not when his people were suffering. He had a duty to them, something he owed to them above his personal wishes. No matter what regrets he may feel, he could not betray his people.

“I understand. I won’t let our people continue to suffer like this.”

“Vaati… thank you. I know this will be a large transition for you, but you are going to save this kingdom.”

Was it really _saving_ Windhm if it would not longer be _Windhm?_ He wasn’t so sure about that, but he also couldn’t really argue with his father. At the end of the day, the kingdom’s title was less important… his people’s lives were the first concern.

* * *

“How are you feeling, my prince?”

“Ah… I suppose I’m a little bit nervous, Ghirahim.” He was pacing about his room, and he hadn’t even noticed his tutor enter. He didn't acknowledge the man beyond a slight nod of the head, continuing to pace. “After all… it’s only about a week until I meet my fiancée. Is it not to be expected that I would be nervous?”

“It _is_ understandable, without a doubt.”

“Do you… have any advice?”

“On being _married?”_

“No, on not making a fool of myself.” Vaati sighed, wondering why he felt so anxious. After all, it was a completely political marriage. Perhaps that was _why_, though- neither of them were agreeing to this for personal reasons. “I don’t really feel… terribly _ready _for this. I’m rather strange, after all.”

Ghirahim rolled his eyes, and Vaati couldn’t hide a hint of a grin from his face. He knew he didn’t really fit the general image of a prince… he spent much of his time reading and studying, always looking to learn to excel in whatever Ghirahim threw at him. Then, the time he _wasn’t_ studying, he would spend on his balcony- he’d cast his magic far and wide, ears straining for any sound on the wind that could be his brother. Hardly what many would think of... he wasn't off training with a sword or rescuing damsels in distress, or whatever else the storybooks he'd read as a child would suggest a prince should do.

“You need a change of scenery, my prince. Perhaps that will help you in feeling so _odd_.”

And that was how Vaati had ended up agreeing to go into the marketplace for the first time in his life, a thick cloak over his head as he followed Ghirahim through the town. Everything was new and different, it was an experience he’d never had in his life before, but in a good way. There was a thriving energy to the air, a bustle to the crowd that made him want to continue looking around… but a sadness behind it, too. He could see the boarded up shops, the abandoned homes. The kingdom truly was dying… and that’s why he was doing this.

“Oh, here. Let me get you something to eat, there’s a _wonderful_ little bakery nearby. Stay here, won’t you?”

Vaati nodded, but as soon as he did, he couldn’t help but find himself drawn along by the sound of a voice. A man was singing in the market square, people had stopped to listen… Vaati joined in as well. Even as the man seemed rather _rudely_ interrupted by someone, stealing away his tip jar and urging the singer to get back to his work, Vaati didn’t leave… instead, he walked forth, placing a few golden coins back in the can.

“You have a lovely voice.”

“Oh, thank you.” The man smiled, and only now did Vaati get a good look at him. He looked so _similar_, with the same fair skin and lavender hair… aside from the colour of his eyes, they looked just about the same. It couldn’t be… could it? “Hey, uh… is something the matter?”

“What is your name?”

“Otho.” Vaati felt himself deflate at the response- it was just a coincidence, then. A horribly cruel joke by the goddesses, who saw it fit to laugh at him. “What about you?”

“I am Vaati.”

“You mean, like the prince?”

“A-Ah, well…”

“Y-You mean… I’m sorry!”

The look on Otho’s face was priceless, eyes going wide as saucers before he bowed deeply. Vaati just waved his hands in a futile attempt to get him to _stop that please_, although it hardly seemed to do much.

“Please, be at ease! It is quite alright, you don’t need.. please, don’t be so formal.”

“Ah… alright then!” Whatever nerves he’d once had seemed gone, replaced by a level of energy that Vaati was certain would be exhausting if _he_ tried to keep it up. “What are you doing out here, then?”

“I’m… enjoying a taste of freedom. My first, and my last.”

“Because of… the engagement?”

“Yes… please though, don’t take me so seriously. I’m just a touch anxious, I suppose.” Anxious enough that he found it easy to spill his heart to a common boy, someone he’d never met before in his life. “I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t burden you with the details.”

“Nah, it’s alright. I don’t mind.”

“Please, enough about me. What about you? Who was that person before?”

“Ah, you saw that?” Otho looked a little embarrassed, scratching at the back of his head. “He was… my _boss_.”

It was said in a way that left Vaati knowing there had to be more to that story, but he wasn’t going to pry.

“Oh?”

“Yeah… I’m a tailor.”

“That must be some pretty challenging work.”

“Not really, once you’ve gotten used to it… in fact…” Otho leaned in, squinting a little. “Yep. I made the outfit you’re wearing right now.”

“W-Wait… really?”

“Yes, really.”

“That’s _incredible!_”

“It just takes a little practice, is all. I’ve been doing this stuff since I was a kid.”

“Still…”

“If you wanna act all starstruck, why not let me sing at the palace?” The man laughed, elbowing Vaati in the side. “I kid, I kid-“

“That’s a _brilliant_ idea! You have a _wonderful_ voice, after all.”

“H-Hey, wait, I was just kidding-“

“Please, don’t be ashamed. I’ll have to send word for you.”

“Are you… are you _serious?_”

“Absolutely. I’m not much for jokes.”

Vaati’s face certainly gave that impression, for how perfectly even it was. He wouldn’t be the sort to do something as cruel as joke about _that_… and honestly, even if the man couldn’t be his brother, he still couldn’t help the familiar feeling he got around him. Perhaps it was just years of loneliness and _wanting_, that made him wish to see this man as Octavo.

“Your highness, _there_ you a-“

Ghirahim stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who Vaati was talking to, looking back and forth between them.

“Ah, Ghirahim. It’s about time to be off, then?”

“W-Wait… is that…?”

“…no.” His voice was soft, eyes downcast for just a moment. Ghirahim understood the meaning, and didn’t press further, something Vaati was grateful for. “But really, it is going to be getting late soon. We should return before my father grows worried.”

“Yes, of course.”

“And Otho, I _will_ send word for you. I promise.”

“Th-Thank you!”

The ride to the castle was a quiet one, almost… melancholic. But even with what felt like the fates’ cruel joke, the day had been a good one… he didn’t regret going out.

At least he’d have one day to himself to remember, before his life once again changed _forever_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here we see why the "inspired by the princess and the pauper" tag is relevant. that one was an autofill tag too... people have good taste.


	6. Caught up

It was late that night that Vaati heard it- the sound of a lute. Immediately he had shot out of bed, ignoring the dizziness that typically followed such actions, and ran from his room. It couldn’t be… no. It most certainly was _not_.

Vaati began searching through the palace to follow the sound, doing his best to avoid guards or clerics or anyone else who might have questioned him for being up at such a late hour. He was fairly lucky then, nobody came by to bother him… but did nobody else hear the song?

Perhaps it was a ghost, and he’d finally gone mad. But even if it was… he couldn’t just stop. He couldn’t, not when there was a chance this was his brother. He didn't care even if this sound _was_ just some sort of horribly cruel hallucination... he'd follow it regardless. Anything for a chance to see his brother.

He’d finally reached where he knew the music had been coming from, but there was nobody around. All he could see was a lute on the ground, tossed there as if it’d been discarded… how horrible. It made him angry to see, honestly- even if the lute wasn't the one his brother had once played, it was still the instrument he'd held so dear. 

“Perhaps… perhaps I really _have_ gone mad… now I’m seeing things.”

He went to reach forward, to grab it, to test for himself whether or not he’d lost his mind- when something heavy struck against the back of his head, and he collapsed to the ground.

* * *

When Vaati next woke up, he was in a dark room with a splitting headache. He felt unwell, he could feel the beginning of a sickness- he’d been about to call for Mu, when he remembered what’d happened.

Ah.

Had he been kidnapped, then?

“Hello? Who’s there?”

The room he was in was small, but there was no response through the wooden door. Under normal circumstances, he could’ve easily pushed something like that down with his magic… but goddesses, his head hurt. And worse still, there were no windows in the room he was in- he couldn’t even listen to the breeze to calm his mind.

There wasn’t much that Vaati was afraid of in life, but enclosed spaces… well, to a wind mage, they were about as hellish as it could get.

“Hello? I know someone has to be out there. Answer me.”

He _demanded_ their attention, not asked for it- even if he was the captive, he was still the prince of Windhm. And after a few long moments, he could hear a pair of voices mocking him through the door.

“Oh _certainly_, your highness!”

“We’ll just open up this door, and let you _waltz on out._”

“Hah! As if.”

“D’you think us stupid, prince?”

In all honesty, _yes_, he did. His father would _not_ be pleased with losing another son… so the second these two buffoons were caught… well, Vaati wouldn’t think about that. It wasn’t their fault they were foolish enough to try this.

“What do you wish from me?”

“Oh, nothin’ much. We’re just keepin' you _held down_, is all.”

“…held down?”

“Yep, so you’re gonna have a lil vacation with us here.”

Vaati sighed, and sat back down on the bed in his little cell. His body ached too much for him to really think straight or try to think critically about the situation… for now, all that mattered was he was stuck, and felt too sick to do anything proper about it.

This was going to be a long stay.


	7. A flawed plan, but a plan nonetheless

Ghirahim had been just about to enter Vaati’s room for the day’s lessons, when Ganondorf and the king game barreling past. He hardly had time to think before following them in, Ganondorf leading to the prince’s desk, pointing at a letter placed upon it.

“Your majesty, I think you need to read this.”

The king squinted, but did as requested.

“Dearest Father,

I cannot live with the thought of marrying a stranger. I know I am betraying this kingdom, but I simply cannot live for another, when I have yet to truly live for myself. I am going to run away from home… please, do not look for me.

Regretfully,

Vaati.”

The three of them stood their in silence for a good long while, before the king set the letter back down on the table, and turned sharply on his heel.

“Send out the entirety of the royal guard. Find Vaati _immediately_. He may have fallen ill or gotten injured, I want to see my son returned _safe_.”

“Yes, my liege.”

Ganondorf and the king left the room with haste, but Ghirahim found himself lingering. The letter… that handwriting was certainly a good mimic, but… it wasn’t Vaati’s. He knew the prince’s writing well, he’d spent enough time reading it, and it was _just_ off enough to raise suspicion. The stroke of the pen wasn’t smooth… it was as if the author had paused at points, to ensure they’d be coping the shapes correctly.

There was foul play afoot, no doubt about it. Which meant that… Ghirahim found himself doubting that the guard would find the prince. But why would someone abduct him, and then leave a note like that…? Who would have anything to gain from the prince going missing?

And… why had _Ganondorf_ been the one to find that letter?

* * *

“Does a Mr. Otho live here?”

“Ah, yes he does…” Ghirahim stood outside the entrance to the tailor’s shop, already a little fed up with the owner. “But, why would you want to speak to h-“

“Call him down. Now.”

“….Very well.”

He (thankfully) didn’t have to speak to the owner again, glad to see that Otho was sent directly out to him. He looked shocked to see Ghirahim again, especially at this hour… he wished it could’ve been for better reason, and had to quickly cut off the man’s worried rambles.

“Unfortunately, I am not calling upon you for your talents as a musician. You see… the prince has gone missing, and I suspect that someone is behind this.”

“W-Wait, what? Why are you telling me this?”

“Because… the prince was due to meet with Queen Zelda soon. I believe the only reason someone would pretend Vaati had run away would be to prevent the marriage…” Ghirahim paused. “And if that’s the case, they must have something to gain from stopping it. As such, we can’t let them get away with it.”

“I still don’t get why _I’m_ needed…”

“Because you look exactly alike. I… I know this is dangerous- if you’re found out, you may be executed. But doing this could save Vaati’s life, and this entire kingdom.”

“I…”

“I understand it is a lot of pressure. I apologize for putting this on you so suddenl-“

“I’ll do it.” There was determination on his face, enough to reassure Ghirahim that this could actually potentially _work_. “I’ll do it. I’ll help, I’ll be the perfect fill-in prince. You can count on me.”

“Thank you, Otho. Now, with me to the palace. We must get you ready.”


	8. A home I'm unfamiliar with

They arrived at the palace, Otho having a hood drawn over his face. He’d recognized it as the same one Vaati had worn that day in the market… they’d made it into the prince’s room safely, at which point Otho finally found it safe to just… _gasp_.

Everything about this place was different from what he’d known. It was all immaculately clean, polished, not a single thing seemed to be out of place… the floor looked as if it were made of marble, and large glass doors opened out to a wide balcony. The view outside was absolutely incredible, a far cry from his window back home... pardon him for sounding cliche, but it most certainly was breathtaking.

“This is… his _room?_”

Something about it seemed almost _familiar_, weird as it sounded. He imagined he must’ve dreamt about a place like this before… what kid _wouldn’t?_ And to think, prince Vaati actually _lived_ here.

“Yes, it is.” Ghirahim didn’t seem to care that Otho was _definitely_ overwhelmed by that fact, taking him by the shoulders and steering him around the room, getting him familiarized with everything. “For so long as you’re here, you are prince Vaati. You _live_ here. You cannot let yourself get enamored with every tiny thing, understood?”

“Y-Yeah… yeah, of course.”

“Good. Now, go get changed. You look to be around the same size, so his clothes should fit you.”

“But… they’re the _prince’s_-“

“_Now_.”

“A-Alright…”

Even if he was a little worried about wearing the clothes of royalty, and found it a little bit weird to wear the clothes that _he’d made_, he did as told. And he had to admit… he looked just like a prince. It seemed like clothes really could go a long way for a person's image... you'd think a tailor would've been aware of that, but he'd never realized how significant it could be.

“Wonderful. Now, one final thing.” Ghirahim waved a hand in front of Otho’s face, a tiny glimmer of magic following his fingertips. “A minor glamour spell, so your eyes are the proper colour. They’re the only thing that gives away who you are.”

“Ah. Right.” It’d be a little hard to mistake red and gold, after all. “Well, that’s all well and good… but I still don’t know how to _be a prince_.”

“I’m his tutor, I can teach you all you need to know. But first and foremost- you must recall, the prince is ill. He is not a village boy with good lungs and a strong heart… running around is a no.”

“He’s… ill?”

“Ah, right…” Ghirahim paused, looking aside. “I’d forgotten, that wasn’t typically made public. Yes, prince Vaati was born with a weak constitution. He’s suffered from illnesses and chronic pain for many years now.”

“Oh, that’s… that’s horrible…” And yet, it didn’t feel like the first time Otho had heard that. He wasn’t sure why it wasn’t a surprise, but regardless… he couldn’t imagine what that would be like. It must’ve been hard, and even _harder_ now, with him sick and missing… “Well… just tell me how to act. I’ll do my best at it. Whatever it takes, I won’t let you or the prince down.”

* * *

A few hours later, Otho was following Ghirahim to the throne room. It was taking everything in his power to remain both calm _and _focused- he was really supposed to _live_ here? This place was a labyrinth! And beyond that, he was _terrified_ of being found out… what would happen to him then? Would he be executed for impersonating a prince? Well, probably. In fact, he could bet on that happening. So all the more reason to not get caught!

“Your majesty, if you would excuse me…”

“Oh, Ghirahim. What is it?”

“I have important news.”

“Yes? Well then, get on with it.”

“Of course.”

Oh, and there was his cue- Otho walked carefully into the throne room, trying to reflect the posture that Ghirahim had been so carefully instructing him on. Honestly, even _posture_ seemed complicated- was being a prince really filled with these many tiny details? Weird things to remember?

For some reason, it just seemed natural to him that it would be the case. Perhaps it was because princes just… weren’t like regular people. Vaati was royalty, so of course his life would be filled with a million little things that normal people didn’t have to think about.

“Hello, father. I’m sorry for worrying you- I shouldn’t have run away.”

“Vaati- Vaati, is that you?” The king ran forth and pulled him into a hug, and immediately Otho felt himself overwhelmed with guilt. After all… what if Vaati had died? Was this cruel? What if something horrible had happened, and he was just giving the man false hope? But no, he needed to believe in Ghirahim. Had to trust that the prince would be alive and well. “Oh, thank the goddesses. You had me worried _sick-_ you should’ve _known_ better!”

“It was a… lapse in judgement. It won’t happen again.”

“I should certainly hope not. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I’d lost you too, my son…”

Goddesses, Otho felt _horrid_. Every set of eyes in the room was focused on him, and he wanted nothing more than to run away and hide- could he really do this? Would he be able to do this? His ears felt hot from the focus, nerves beginning to set in.

“It feels as though you’re running a fever. Return to your room and rest, I’ll send for a cleric.”

“I understand.”

“And Ghirahim, _see to it_ that he rests.”

“Of course, your majesty. Now, my prince, if you would…”

Otho nodded and followed suit, grateful for any excuse to leave the room. He collapsed onto the bed as soon as he reached it, not bothering to get changed into any sort of sleepwear- Ghirahim just raised an eyebrow, before shaking his head.

There was so much to say, so much to think about- even such a small encounter had been so overwhelming. But before he could even open his mouth someone had entered the room, walking over to the bed.

“Ah, cleric Mu. Good to see you.”

He was ever-grateful to Ghirahim for the subtle introduction, allowing him to know the name of someone he was certain he _should’ve_ actually known well. Mu didn’t seem to pay Ghirahim much mind, instead quickly coming over to check on Otho.

“…For someone who ran away from home while ill, you are in shockingly good health.”

He could see it immediately- suspicion. Was he going to be outed already? Was this the end? Of _course_ he couldn’t pull this off… but he had to try. For Vaati’s sake, he had to try.

“Perhaps… perhaps getting out into the fresh air was good for me. It certainly allowed me time to clear my head.”

“Perhaps.” There was a long silence, their eyes sharp. “I will see to it that some _fresh air_ is added to your therapy schedules. If it’s had such a strong effect, then it couldn’t hurt to try.”

“Thank you, cleric Mu.”

“You’re welcome. Now, if I may be excused…”

“Of course.”

Otho felt weird having to dismiss them like that- it was just… wrong, in a way. He didn’t feel like he should’ve been in any position of ‘power’ like that… he had less right to be here than _anyone_. And goddesses above, that would be where his mind kept going back to, wasn’t it…

“Did we… really fool them?”

“I doubt it. Mu’s been looking after the prince longer than I’ve known him.”

“So then… are we fucked?”

“_Language_. But… I doubt it.” There was a long pause, followed by Ghirahim sighing. “They aren’t the sort to dance around the issue. If they didn’t accuse you blatantly, then they must understand something has happened. We should be safe… for now.”

Well, it wasn’t much, but it was _something_\- and right now, Otho would take that. Because something was better than nothing, and that was enough to calm his raging nerves.

“Now… if you don’t mind, I think I’m going to pass out. My nerves are shot.”

“Of course, I could imagine. Sleep well.”

He wouldn’t, he already knew that- it didn’t matter how soft this bed was, his mind was going to keep him up for many long hours. But… at least he could aspire to rest and hope that maybe it’d happen, if he was _lucky_.


	9. Simple hopes

A few days passed by, and suddenly it was time- Queen Zelda was arriving from Hyrule to meet with her fiancé, Vaati… to meet with _him_. Otho was terrified, naturally- why _wouldn’t_ he be? This felt way too deep into deceit for his liking, he didn’t really _want_ to pretend to be the man she was set to marry… but there wasn’t much else he could do.

Ghirahim had spent many long hours drilling him on exactly what to say and do upon meeting the Queen of another country that you were set to be married to, and Otho _felt_ like he had it all down… but did he really? What if he messed up? What if he left a horrible impression?

To all that, Ghirahim had just laughed- it seemed as if Vaati wasn’t really the _flirty_ type, so perhaps there was less to worry about than he’d thought. And if this was a purely political marriage, then all that was required was to like each other’s presences… making friends? Oh, Otho felt confident in _that_.

But he could still feel his heart beating faster as the Queen and her knight entered the throne room, stepping forwards as he’d been instructed.

“Your majesty, it is an honour to make your acquaintance.” He kissed the back of her hand, bowing in respect. “I must apologize deeply for my recent actions. I was overwhelmed by nerves and lost myself, but I have calmed myself. I hope you can forgive me for my recklessness.”

“Of course. It is only natural that one may be nervous about marriage, after all.” The queen smiled, and Otho felt himself at ease. She didn’t seem like she’d be hard to get along with- that was _great_ news. “You are forgiven. I hope that we may still continue forwards with this engagement…”

“But of course.”

When he nodded, the king was the next to speak up. He walked forwards to greet Zelda, welcoming her to the kingdom of Windhm.

“If it becomes of you, Queen Zelda, what do you say to this Friday? Preparations can be made immediately.”

Wait- Friday? As in,_ this Friday?_ Otho felt his heart stop entirely, but it didn’t seem to phase Zelda at all.

“Yes, that sounds lovely. There is no point in delaying things further.”

No point- oh, Otho could think of _plenty_ of points to delay it, but each and every one would get him on the executioner’s block. Which was _not_ where he wanted to spend _his _Friday night, so he’d hold his tongue and pray that Ghirahim would find Vaati swiftly.

“Now, I will leave you two some time to get to know one another.”

“Right. Of course. Thank you, father.”

Otho did his best to hold the stutter out of his voice, trying to keep from looking physically awkward and nervous as he led Zelda out of the room, out to the gardens. It seemed like a better place to be, and Otho would _much_ rather be outside in the moment. A little fresh air would hopefully keep him from passing out from the nerves, anyways.

“Windhm is a beautiful kingdom. I am glad that I’ve been able to see it.”

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow, looking over to the queen. She was smiling as she looked about, before taking a seat on a bench with all of the delicacy one would expect from a queen. “Y-Yes, it is… it’s quite beautiful. I love it a lot.”

“This place has a history rich as Hyrule’s, if I am recalling correctly.”

“Oh, um…” Otho found himself stuttering a little bit- he didn’t really… _know that stuff_. And yet, he felt quite confident in what she was saying to be true. “Yes, it does. All the way back to the Era of Beginnings… the twin princes of old.”

“Oh, I’ve heard tell of them. Named… Octavo and Vaati, correct? Like you and your brother.”

“Yes…”

“Oh… I’m sorry. That was terribly inappropriate of me…” The queen’s eyes fell, and she looked aside. “Please forgive my rudeness.”

“N-No, it’s… it’s alright. It’s true, I have… had… a brother named Octavo.” The guilt in his chest was overwhelming, and Otho was glad he had an excuse to look away. Why did it hurt so much to talk about? He supposed it was because this was… personal. Too personal. A conversation he had no right being a part of. “He was my older twin brother. We were named after the king Vaati and prince Octavo of old.”

There was a long silence following that, something that Otho was quite grateful for. It lasted long enough for him to finally feel as though he’d gotten some degree of a grip on his thoughts again, with Zelda finally speaking up to break the silence.

“Say, Vaati- do you play any instruments? I’ve always been quite fond of music…” After a few moments, she produced a harp to show. “It may be small, but it has a lovely sound.”

“O-Oh, uh… I can.. I suppose I can sing a little.” In truth, Otho loved to play the lute- but he’d been told that Vaati didn’t play any instruments, and actually tended to _avoid_ them. They reminded him too much of Octavo, it would seem. “I’d love to hear you play, though.”

“Now, only if you sing with me!”

The queen laughed, and he finally found himself really feeling at ease. Yeah, maybe this _wouldn’t_ be so bad! They could… maybe even really be friends.

* * *

“Say, your majesty-“

“Please, just Zelda is fine.”

“A-Ah… okay. Well, ah… Zelda?”

“Yes?”

“Perhaps this may be a bit brash, but… what would you say your wildest dream is?”

The two of them had been outside for a while now, just chatting back and forth. Otho was grateful for the break from the stress, able to have a (somewhat) normal conversation with a (somewhat) normal person.

“My wildest dream… ah, well… you may think it silly. It’s hardly befitting a queen.”

“No, shoot. Lay it on me.” She raised an eyebrow at that, and Otho found him cursing himself for how casual he’d spoken. “I mean, er… please, do share. I promise I won’t laugh.”

“Well… I wish to travel Hyrule. There’s much I’ve heard tell of, that I haven’t been able to see for myself… the land is large, and I’ve heard so many wonderful stories from… certain people.”

“Has your knight been travelling much, then? Link was his name, right?”

“Oh…” He could see a little bit of a blush on her cheeks, and immediately Otho knew what was up. “Yes. He has seen quite a bit of Hyrule. He’s always told me about the places he's gone.”

“So, you wish to go with him?”

“A-Ah, that’s…”

“No, I think that’d be nice! I’ve always had a similar dream… I want to travel Windhm. Go to every tiny village and hamlet, see all of the people, and just… live my life.” Otho paused, realizing he’d perhaps spoken a little _too _freely. “W-Well, um… regardless! Perhaps someday, we could all go and travel together. Link as well, of course.”

“You aren’t… bothered?”

“Nah, why should I be?” Again, he cursed himself for how easy it was to speak too casually. “I mean, um- well… I feel like we’re going to be good friends, Zelda. I hope so, at least.”

“Yes… yes, I hope so as well.”

Otho wasn’t certain if that was relief or joy or something else on her face, but he hoped that she’d understood what he was saying. Perhaps it was improper of him to do this when he wasn’t Vaati, but… it was clear to him already that she had someone she wanted to be with. And Otho was too much of a hopeless romantic to _not_ want to help… so if this marriage really was truly political, why restrict her from spending time with the person she loved?

Maybe it was all just too complicated for a simple commoner to understand, but he hoped that things could work out for the best for those three. He really, truly did.


	10. Spiraling

Vaati’s head ached. His entire body ached, but the head hurt most of all- he wondered if he’d gotten a concussion from being hit in the head like that, and concluded that he most likely had. That would explain why he felt so dizzy whenever he stood, why his eyes couldn’t really focus on anything- goddesses above, he was not well.

However… if he stayed here? He would almost certainly die. He didn’t know how many days it had been, he continued slipping in and out of consciousness with no real pattern, and without windows there was no way to tell how long he’d been out. 

So, he had to think of a plan, and hopefully _soon_. There wasn’t much to work with though… just some sheets on the bed, and his magic. Really… was there anything he could do? The guards… well, they seemed pretty stupid. Oh, wait- if they _were_, then _perhaps_…

Well it was better to try and fail, than to have never tried at all.

It took an upsetting amount of energy to just float a _sheet_, and his head was spinning the entire time he was doing it, but he managed to keep himself upright. Which was easier said than done, especially when he had to speak on top of everything…

“H-Help! Help, there’s a ghost--!”

“A… g-g-ghost?”

Goddesses above, was this _actually_ going to work? Had he gotten lucky enough to get two complete idiots for guards, who were scared of ghosts?

“Yes, a ghost! It’s—it’s coming after me! Please, help!”

He could hear scuffling outside of the door, the two debating on who should be the one to go in first. With each moment, his headache only got _worse_\- honestly, these idiots. If the exhaustion didn’t kill him, their stupidity certainly would… but eventually the door was opened, and the two of them slipped into his room.

“Up there! In the ceiling!”

His magic was subtle enough to float the sheet in a vaguely ghost-like silhouette, and to his eternal shock, it was working. It was actually fucking _working_. The two idiots were clinging to each other like cowards, trembling and shaking and practically crying from fear.

Well, no time to waste then- he dropped the enchantment that was keeping the sheet lifted in the air, allowing it to drop onto the two who’d been guarding him, and giving him time to slip out of the room and slide the door shut behind him.

Their screaming only made his headache feel worse, and he got himself out of the building as quickly as he possibly could. He was certain to steal their cloaks, anything to wrap around himself as he slipped outside into the night… there was a small horse and cart outside, and it seemed as if they were somewhere in the woods. Where… why…?

No, those questions required too much effort right now. Far too much effort.

So instead, he just pulled out in the cart, holding the horse’s reins and praying that it would know where to go. And it seemed as if it did, pulling him back towards castle town. He directed it to the castle best he could, the horse knowing what to do better than he did… he stopped outside of the gates, looking up at the guards stationed on duty.

“State your business!”

“I am returning home.”

“Oh, really? Hah, what a laugh!”

“What a… how _dare_ you? I am prince Vaati of Windhm.”

“Don’t fuck around there, brat. I might get angry.”

“You would take that tone with me?”

“Stop _pretending_ there, you little shit. The prince was at supper with the king just this evening- he sure as hell isn’t out here in the dead of night on some rotten old cart.”

“Wh… what?”

“Now _scram_, before I get _angry_. You’ve got one minute.”

Vaati didn’t want to take his chances, and in all honesty, he was too disoriented to really process what’d just happened. It wasn’t until he returned to the castle town and dismounted the cart, leaving the horse to go back to… wherever, that it really started to hit him.

And, in his mind… the worst possible scenario had formed.

The prince was there, at supper. Was it… was it possible Octavo had returned? Was it possible that his brother had truly been alive, and he’d _hated_ him? He supposed that made sense… after all, the kingdom had declared Octavo dead. It would only make sense that he’d loathe Vaati… then… Octavo had… wanted to be rid of him? Had his brother wanted him dead?

Windhm only needed one prince. So if one of them was out of the way, the other would be guaranteed the crown… which was a position he’d already just _stolen_ from his brother. It was only natural Octavo would want it back, and removing Vaati from the equation was the best way to do it.

His head hurt, his body hurt, his _everything_ hurt and now his _heart_ was hurting too. It was only logical, right? It just made sense?

He didn’t even have time to think on it though, before someone had grabbed onto his wrist and was dragging him through town, yelling at him. He couldn’t really process words anymore, he was so dizzy and tired and in _pain_ that he just _didn’t care_, allowing himself to get kidnapped for the second time in one week and tossed into another little closed room. This one at least had a window, which was something nice… and before he could even respond to the other person in the room he collapsed to the floor, unconscious.


	11. Just a moments rest

“Otho? Otho, is that you? Please, please wake up!”

Vaati forced his eyes to open, but the light immediately made him regret his decision. There was a shooting pain through his head, he winced and shut his eyes immediately after.

“Otho? Please, what’s wrong? Can you answer me?”

“L…Loud… too loud…”

“Oh thank the goddesses, you’re answering… what’s wrong? What happened to you?”

“Head… hurts…”

“Your head? Did you hit it?”

“Hit… someone hit…. My head…”

“Someone… hit you? Who?”

“Kidnappers…”

“_Kidnappers?_” It was a woman who was speaking to him, holding him in her arms. “What do you mean, Otho? What are you talking about? Were you abducted?”

“Who’s… Otho?”

“You. You’re Otho.”

“No… no.” He finally managed to prop himself upright a little better, opening his eyes once more. It still _hurt_, by the _goddesses_ this was painful, but he needed to understand his situation before he continued answering. The woman's face didn't really explain anything about it though, given he'd never seen her before in his life. “No, I’m… not Otho. That isn’t my name. Who are you, ma’am?”

He could see the sadness on her face, but it seemed to break into confusion when she looked at his eyes.

“Red… you… you really aren’t my son.”

“Son…wait… _Otho…._” He frowned, trying his hardest to recall why that name sounded so familiar. Eventually it came to him- Otho was the name of that boy from the market, the one who’d been singing. “My apologies, ma’am. But, I am not. My name is Vaati.”

“Like… like the-“

“Yes. But please, keep your voice down.”

“Of course.” The woman aided him in sitting a little more properly, setting him up against the wall. “Can you tell me what’s happened to you? You look dreadful.”

“Some time ago, I was abducted. I do not know where I’ve been for the past few days, or even how long it’s been- I believe I may have a concussion. And unfortunately… when I attempted to return home, I was turned away at the gates.”

“By the goddesses… that’s horrid.” The woman seemed genuinely upset, and Vaati found himself grateful to the person who’d so rudely thrown him into this place. “Do you know of any way to get in contact with anyone in the palace?”

“I could potentially send a message… it may be risky, but it’s worth a shot. I do not know if it would reach the right person or not, though… I fear giving too many details could put my life at further risk.”

“I understand that… it’s a difficult position. But… I will ensure you’re safe here for as long as you need.”

“Thank you, ma’am. Your kindness shall not be forgotten.”

He smiled, trying to ignore how his head was throbbing and all he really wanted was to pass out again. What could he do, what could he do… after a few long moments, he started at his hands.

“…ring?”

Yes, his royal insignia ring- he’d had it ever since he was a baby, an heirloom from the previous Vaati, his ancestor. That was undeniable proof of who he was… if only he’d thought to show it to those guards. But that was beside the point now, so he wouldn’t bother regretting.

“Ma’am… do you have any tags? Anything that would denote where we are?”

“Yes, we have some that we sew into the clothes we make. Why?”

“If I tied that onto this… I could likely fly it to the palace. It’s light enough that it should catch the breeze, should I use my magic.”

“That’s brilliant!” The woman smiled, nodding to him. “I’ll help you set it up at once. But first, you get some rest. You look like you still need it.”

“Yes… yes, I do. Thank you.”

He allowed her to help him onto a small cot in the room, and promptly blacked out the second his head hit the mattress.


	12. So much more aware

Friday was approaching too quickly, and Otho was growing anxious. He hadn’t seen Ghirahim in a while now, and he didn’t know where he might’ve gone off to… he hoped that it just meant the man had found prince Vaati for _real_, and was in the process of bringing him home.

However, in the meantime, he’d at least found palace life… well, most definitely not terrible. It was certainly a far cry from life in the town, spending most of his day sewing. What free time he had was then spent singing, trying to earn whatever extra money that he could for the purpose of paying off the debts that kept him and his family stuck there.

There was this strange sense of familiarity to so many things that made it weirdly easy to slot himself into the role of prince, even though he knew he wasn’t Vaati and never would be. After all, that man was a prince… and who was he? He was just a pauper, a common man who’d been raised in the town. There’d be at least thousand others like him just in town alone, not to mention countless more throughout the kingdom.

Today, he’d found himself wandering a little bit. He tried not to, he knew it wasn’t wise- after all, “he” was supposed to have a weak constitution. But still, he’d done so regardless… and found himself paused in a long hallway, staring up at a family of portraits on the wall.

“They’re lovely, aren’t they?”

The voice made him jump, and he turned to see that cleric standing behind him- Mu.

“A-Ah, yes… yes they are.”

“The likeness is incredible. In the portrait, I mean.”

“Of course.” He didn’t want to look at them, he was _really_ trying to not look at them… but he slipped up, and met their gaze for just a moment. It was sharp as ever, and he knew that they knew. “It’s an incredible portrait.”

“Yes.” They nodded, shutting their eyes for a moment. “I am certain you have a reason for being here.”

“W-Well, um… naturally I do. I just… wished to see.”

“Of course. I hope that you do not cause any trouble, my prince.”

“Trouble? Me?”

“It’s as if some of your brother’s spirit has gotten into you, these past few days. Perhaps the wedding will be good for your health.” They paused, going quiet. “If you’ll excuse me, your highness.”

“A-Ah… right.”

He nodded, and Mu quickly left the hall. However, their exit left Otho only with more questions… what had they meant by that? Was he similar to prince Octavo? And… why did that seem… familiar, in a strange sort of way? No, surely he was mistaken- he was being foolish. It was probably stress getting to him, the stress of a wedding and living a fake life and knowing that he was constantly one step short of being sent to his death for impersonating a royal prince.

He wished, more than anything, for Ghirahim to just return already. Seriously, what was keeping him? He didn’t have any way to call the man back, either… between his disappearance and Mu clearly knowing what was up, it felt as though his troubles only continued to grow bigger and bigger.

* * *

“Say, Zelda. Do you mind if I ask you a strange question?”

“Oh? Sure, you may. What’s on your mind, Vaati?”

“Do you… ever feel as if you’re pretending to be someone you’re not?” Otho knew this was a stupid thing to bring up, all things considered, but he couldn’t help himself. “I mean… it must be stressful. I know my life has been stressful, at least…”

“Well, of course I have. Perhaps this isn’t something I should be saying, not as Hyrule’s queen, but.. even I feel insecure sometimes. I wonder if I am truly the right person for the role.”

“Really? I wouldn’t have guessed.”

“Even the most confident looking people can have things they hide away, Vaati.”

“Aha… yeah, isn’t that for certain.”

“Yes. And I… I do certainly feel the stress. It isn’t easy, leading a kingdom. Goddesses know I question my decisions often, if what I’m doing is the correct thing… but at the end of the day, I have only my judgement and my prayers that I’m doing the right thing for my people to fuel me onward.”

“Doing the right thing… yes, that’s important. It’s something to strive for.”

“Always, yes.” She smiled, looking aside. “It something on your mind? That’s an odd question to ask out of the blue, admittedly.”

“I… well, a little bit. I’m… I suppose I wonder if I’ve made mistakes in my past. Things that I should’ve done differently, and how my life would be different as a result.”

“We all have thoughts like those… they’re pressing down on you hard, now?”

“Yes. Perhaps it’s just nerves. I mean, with everything approaching so soon…”

“Perhaps it is. But, Vaati… I know we have not known each other long, but I do hope we can grow to trust each other. After all, we’re going to be partners.”

“Yeah… partners.” Otho tried to hide how his face wanted to fall at the insistence, looking aside. “Even in just this short time, it’s been nice getting to know you. I’m glad that I did.”

He let the conversation change to a different topic after that, something less overwhelmingly awkward and depressing. Honestly though, it wouldn’t leave his mind- _was he doing the right thing?_ He could only pray that he was… and he was still determined that Vaati would be alive, and that Ghirahim would return soon. Even if something bad happened to him after that, it wouldn’t matter- not if the prince returned home alive.

Yes… it hit him quickly that he was likely going to be executed regardless of what happened, but he wasn’t completely distraught over the concept. No, he just prayed that it would be in the better circumstance- the one where Vaati was found and safe. If he was to die, he at least wanted it to be for good reason.

He was certain his parents would be distraught, and he couldn’t help but feel horrid about that. After all, he knew he’d likely die… and to his parents, he’d die as a horrible criminal who impersonated a prince. What a way to go, huh? To become some horrid criminal? No matter what the circumstances, he'd still be the man who'd impersonated the prince- there wasn't really any way to save his image.

This was depressing to think about, terribly so. He didn’t really _want_ to die… but he was too far into this trap now. He couldn’t run away, he couldn’t do that… not when this kingdom so desperately needed its prince. Not when the _king_ needed his _son._ He’d be a good fake, he’d continue on for as long as required…

_Please_, he found himself thinking for the millionth time, _Ghirahim, return here soon._


	13. Who to trust

When Vaati woke up, he felt a little bit better. His head still hurt something fierce, but his vision wasn’t swimming as horribly as before, and he had some of his magic energy back. He at least knew he’d have enough to get that ring to the palace… and he’d just pray the right person would find it.

If only he wasn’t concussed, this would be so much simpler- he could listen on the wind to try to lift it to the right place. However, every sound seemed to hurt and make his ears ring, so the thought of opening his senses to the wind seemed like torture.

“Are you certain you’re alright? Do you need anything?”

“I am fine, please don’t worry about me.” He smiled, shaking his head. Otho’s mother had been hovering over him from the moment he’d woken up, trying to keep him from pushing himself too hard. “I’ll just need to step outside a few minutes. I’ve done things like this before, it shouldn’t be too challenging.”

Now, a ring wasn’t something that one would think could typically ‘float’. It was metal, after all, and not exactly designed to fly- even _with_ the label tied onto it, one would hardly expect it to fly like a feather.

But that right there was one of the welcome boons of being a wind mage. Making small objects float and fly in the wind was something he felt rather apt at, he’d been good at that ever since he was a child- really, it’d been required.

When you could never leave your bed, a lot could be discouraging. He hadn’t even been able to go to his desk to grab a notebook and pen, or gone to pick up a new book from his bookshelf, and his own pride had kept him from constantly asking for help. He’d felt too pathetic, the poor little sick prince who couldn’t even walk across his own room… so he’d learned to use magic instead. What he’d lacked in physical strength, his magic would compensate for.

So many times, he’d wished to be a bird. To have wings to fly far away, to have a body that could lift through the air without pain, without suffering. He’d wanted to be free, free from the constant illness and weakness that’d held him back from having even the smallest chance at being a normal child.

Shaking his head, Vaati looked up at the sky. That was all wishful thinking, just the dreams of a weak and sickly child. He could stand on his own now, he was far better than he’d been in his youth, so there was no need to think of such silly things.

“Now, please… go to the right person. To the palace.”

He stood outside in silence for a good while, focusing on his magic and ensuring the ring would follow the breeze to his home. Once he felt certain it would be inside, he could only pray that it would even be _found_… there was a full chance it may just end up in a tree or bush, his only hope at being saved lost forever. Wouldn't that be some horrible irony? To get so close, only to fail like that?

Walking back inside, he did his best not to stumble as his foot caught against an uneven bit in the floor.

“Are you alright?” Otho’s mother was at his side in an instant, helping him walk. “Here, let me help you. Do not push yourself.”

“Please… I am alright. Do not worry about me.”

He loathed needing to be helped so much- he felt like such a burden, and on a person who had so much less than he… some _prince_ he was.

“I’ll be having none of that. You’re sick and injured, do not go pushing yourself.”

“Ma’am… are you certain? I could try to help you.”

“It’s quite alright, prince.”

“I’m… here at least, I am not the prince. Just call me by name, please.”

She just smiled, nodding her head. Vaati found himself immensely grateful to her once again, for her kindness and patience… and regretful that he was in such a sorry state.

“Say… what about your son? Where is Otho?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“You don’t?”

“No… he went away a few days ago, and didn’t return. I haven’t heard a single word from him since…”

“Goddesses… I’m so sorry, ma’am.” He looked down, immediately regretful that he’d asked. “I promise. Soon as I’m home, I’ll call the royal guard to aid in looking for him.”

“O-Oh my, no, I couldn’t—”

“You have shown me nothing but grace and kindness, even when I have so little to give you at current and not even definitive proof for who I am. It is the very least I can do for you.”

“Vaati… thank you.” He could see tears in her eyes, smiling as she nodded her head. She was a strong woman, but he could only imagine how worried she was for her son… to show him such kindness despite the terror in her heart proved her character in his eyes. “Thank you so much.”

“Please… thank me when we find him, safe and sound.”

“Okay. I shall.”

* * *

Most of the day passed by with Vaati slipping in and out of consciousness, attempting to rest. It wasn’t until late that there was a knock on the door of the shop, and he found himself getting called outside.

Had he been found, then? He expected the royal guard, perhaps Ghirahim or maybe even one of the clerics… but instead, it was Ganondorf.

“There you are!” The man rushed forth, concern knitting his brow. “By the goddesses… what happened to you?”

“It is a terribly long story, lord Ganondorf. Please, we must make haste to the palace.”

“No, it’s not… something is happening, my prince. You need to go somewhere safe, I fear for your life should you return at present.”

“What?”

“There is an impostor who’s taken your place. I have irrefutable proof you are alive now- I’ll see to it that he is removed, and then return you home safe and sound. But I’m uncertain who is in on this deceit… do you understand?”

“Yes, I do. Please, lead the way then.”

He climbed up behind Ganondorf onto his horse, already wishing that he’d had a carriage, or literally _any_ other option. The motion of riding horseback only made him feel _horribly_ sick… even more than he had before. His head hurt like nothing he’d ever felt in his life, and he’d hardly even been aware enough to tell where he’d been taken.

“The… mines? Why here?”

“That impostor would never think to look here, I am certain.”

“B-But…” He’d managed to survive in that tiny little room without windows, but at least it’d been at ground level. Underground, on the other hand? No, that was… no. He didn’t want to go. His heart was racing so fast he thought it may burst from his chest, and the only thing that was able to push through the haze in his brain was fear. “I… there must be somewhere else. Surely.”

“There is not. Please, my prince.”

Ganondorf didn’t wait for any response though, grabbing Vaati by the arm and simply dragging him in. He was too weak to offer any sort of resistance outside of the verbal sort, struggling to keep up with Ganondorf’s quick pace.

“P-Please… I can’t… I don’t want… not alone…”

“Oh, worry _not_. Your final rest won’t be alone, I promise.”

“Wh…what…?”

“You’ve been a pain in my side for too long now, prince. But now, you’ll go join your brother.”

“My… what are you… doing?”

“Goddesses above, you’re _slow_.” With a jerk, Vaati was tossed into a small room. “I’m going to inform the king of your… _unfortunate demise_.”

“What- wait, _no!_”

“Farewell, _my __prince_.”

And then the door slammed shut.


	14. It all comes tumbling down

It was the day before the wedding. Otho was in a panic, considering Ghirahim _still_ hadn’t shown up, and it was becoming more and more likely that he’d just managed to sign himself into living a lie. Was he… really going to have to do this? He didn’t know the _first thing_ about being a _king!_ He’d… goddesses above, he’d have to fake his death. If he wanted to live, at the very least, that’s what he’d have to do. Faking his death and living life as someone else was really the only plan he had- maybe if he cut his hair, he'd have to figure out how to dispel that glamour that Ghirahim did, and then he'd need to figure out somewhere to live... there had to be a tailor shop _somewhere_ that was looking for someone to hire. Hopefully.

How had he gotten himself into this situation? Why had he agreed to this? _Where the ever loving hell was Ghirahim and Vaati?_

It was mid-afternoon when the king’s adviser burst into the room, guards storming in behind him.

“_Seize_ that _impostor!_”

He felt hands on him before he could think, looking around in shock.

“Wh-What are you--?!”

“Ganondorf, what is the _meaning_ of this? Unhand my son at _once!_”

“Your majesty… oh, by the goddesses, I have _horrible_ news.” At once Otho knew that this man had discovered the truth, but… he really didn’t like the tone of his voice. It seemed… _slimy_. “This man- he’s nothing more than a fake, an impostor. A mere commoner, parading around as a prince.”

“What… what are you saying?”

Ganondorf walked up to Otho’s face, snapping his fingers- there was a spark of magic, and he winced and looked away. That had maybe been the wrong choice, though… for when he opened his eyes next, there was a gasp.

“An illusion spell, your majesty. And an impressive one, for it had even _me_ fooled.” Ganondorf looked at him with pity, and there was a hint of a sneer to his voice. “He tried his best to fool us, but in the end, he was nothing more than a pathetic fake. I am glad I managed to discover the truth, before he stole away the throne.”

“What… what is happening? What do you mean, this boy… he isn’t my son? Where is Vaati? How did you find this out?”

“It is… this, your majesty.” The man produced a ring, and Otho felt himself grow confused. He recognized it- he had one just like that. But… why? What did that mean? “The prince’s heirloom ring. I found it at the mines…”

“Why would he have been there?”

“It was his tutor, that _traitor_ Ghirahim.” Immediately, Otho knew that Ganondorf was lying, and he was the man who’d orchestrated all of this. “He abducted the prince, and was keeping him captive in the mines. I attempted to save him, but when I tried to enter… he instigated a collapse. The entrance to the mines was destroyed… I had my men attempt to dig them out, but this was all we could recover…”

“Oh, Vaati… by the goddesses, _no_…” The king collapsed onto his throne, all energy leaving his body. “You… _guards! _Lock this _fake_ up, he will get what’s coming to him.”

Otho began to get dragged away, and only then did that spur him into action.

“Y-Your majesty _wait!! _He is _lying_, I was trying to _save_ Vaati! We were trying to _help_ him- help him from _him!!!”_

He jabbed his finger in Ganondorf’s direction, feeling his stomach twist in disgust at the look on the man’s face. He looked so smug, so self-satisfied… but really, was there anything Otho could do? Vaati and Ghirahim… he was certain they’d been murdered. And now Ganondorf would ensure the truth died with him… how awful. How horribly awful.

* * *

The castle dungeons were damp and dark, but they could’ve been worse. Otho had begun the slow process of singing the guard outside his cell to sleep… he was already _definitely_ going to be executed, so an attempted escape couldn’t make his fate any _worse_.

There was a secret he’d kept for quite a while- his magic. He knew that his songs could often have a special power if he thought about it, whenever he let them… it was slow going as to not alert the guard to what he was doing, but after a short while, the man slumped over. From there, it wasn’t too difficult to reach the key ring hanging from his armor… but before he could do anything, he had to hide it in the corner of his cell, praying the approaching guard didn’t notice.

“Why did you do it?”

_That_ was a question he hadn’t expected, and her voice was… strangely familiar.

“I’ve already said it, and I’m not a liar. I was doing it to protect this kingdom from Ganondorf, _he’s_ the one who abducted prince Vaati.”

“No, why did you agree to _help?_”

“Because… it was the right thing to do. I didn’t want this kingdom to suffer the loss of _another_ prince… I thought that maybe, I could just fill in long enough for him to return safe. But… it seem as if that won’t happen now.”

“You are foolish… but your heart is in the right place.” The guard lifted the visor on her helmet, and Otho could immediately recognize Zelda’s eyes. “I don’t trust that man either, but the king is too overwhelmed in his grief to listen.”

“W-Wait… your majesty, what are _you_ doing h-“

“Didn’t I tell you to call me Zelda?” She smiled, keeping her voice low. “Something fishy was going on, and I wanted to know the truth. I don’t know how much I’ll be able to do, but I wanted to help you- I never sensed anything malicious from you from the time we spent together.”

“You’re… very kind, to someone who impersonated a prince.”

“You were doing what you believed in your heart to be right. And… in all honesty, you weren’t the best at pretending to be royalty. I’d already had my suspicions that something was amiss.”

“A-Ah… oh.”

“Now… before I go. Could I have your name?”

“It’s… It’s Otho.”

“It’s been nice to meet you, Otho. I pray I’ll be able to help.”

“Um… do you think I should put these back, then?” He held up the keys that he’d haphazardly hidden in his cell, pointedly ignoring how Zelda rolled her eyes. “I was, uh… definitely not planning anything.”

“I’ll let that be _your_ choice.”

She spun about on her heel, and Otho was left alone again. After a few long moments, he returned the keys… he wanted to trust her- to trust that perhaps things would work out. He had no reason to, and he could’ve been just signing his death warrant… but he didn’t want to make her look a fool for trusting a criminal. At the very least, he wouldn’t do her that dishonour.

But still… it was a little nerve wracking. After all, he knew he was on death row… it would only be a matter of time before he was officially told his fate. How long would it take? What would his execution be like? Would they drag it out, make him wait to face his death, or would it be prompt? He at least prayed the execution itself would be swift… he knew he’d committed a horrible crime against the country, but the king had never been known to be a cruel man. Perhaps if he was lucky, he’d be merciful enough to at least give the kindness of a swift death.

And oh, by the goddesses, his _parents_… he had no way to tell his mother the truth, so he was certain she’d think he was a criminal. He wished he could tell her something, send her an apology, or _anything_… he’d been such a burden on his family. Ever since they’d found him alone, all those years ago, they’d done _nothing_ but be kind to him, to raise him as their own child. And he’d been happy, so truly happy… he’d wanted to make it up to them, to help them pay off their debts in return for the trouble he’d caused.

And now, instead, he was going to die a criminal. He was certain they’d regret having taken him in, a poor lost little boy with no idea of what’d happened to him… fate was so cruel, and try as he may to rise above it, he’d ended up just getting swallowed by its currents.

Oh, the fates were cruel indeed.


	15. So numb

“_Vaati!_”

The prince winced and lifted his head as he heard someone shouting at him, attempting to keep his eyes open long enough to focus on who was with him. After a few moments, his mind recognized the figure as Ghirahim- he was here too? Why was he here? What had happened to him?

“Oh, by the goddesses… you look horrid.”

“Ghi..ra…him…?”

“Yes, it’s me. Please, sit. You need to sit.”

“I can’t… breathe… it’s too… tight….”

“I’ll figure out a way to get us out of here. I promise.”

But the door had been shut tight, and all there was to illuminate the darkness was a single lantern, clearly burning low on oil. How horrible, to die like this. How lonely. How dim. Even with another, they’d die without anyone knowing the truth… just horrid. Absolutely horrid.

Vaati’s eyes pressed close, his ears straining _desperately_ for _any_ sounds of moving air. His entire body was trembling from a chill that’d began to set in, eyes unfocused and vision blurry.

It hurt to listen, but he couldn’t stop- his magic flooded the room in a way that betrayed how little energy or control he had at the moment, but he could hear it- in the ceiling, the ground was weak… an old air shaft, that’d been covered over.

“Please… support me.” He looked over to Ghirahim, attempting to stand and move himself nearer the weak point. “I need to go… there.”

His tutor was quick to his aid, helping Vaati stand. With the remainder of his magic, he raised his hand and _pushed_\- the dirt covering the opening all collapsed away as his wind pushed at it, leaving a tiny stream of light into their cell.

“That’s… a little better.”

He smiled as he collapsed against Ghirahim, body shaking even more than before. His magic reserves were now _dangerously_ low, he could tell that. Anything more and he’d likely kill himself with the effort, given the concussion and this chill… goddesses, his head hurt. Everything hurt. He just wanted to lie down, but doing that here would be certain to bring his death…

“At least… we won’t die in the dark.”

“Don’t speak like that. We aren’t going to die here.”

Ghirahim had grabbed an old rusted pickax, and was attempting to chip at the wall by the door. It wasn’t much, but chunks of rock would occasionally fall.. until one split open, revealing a glittering crystal.

“…Quartz?”

Vaati half-crawled over to it, lifting the rock in his palm. Yes, it certainly was- and it was a shame he’d only discovered this _now_. In particular, it was an amethyst… they were crystals often used as foci for magic spells. How ironic… he’d found something that could’ve saved his kingdom, right when he was about to die. And now the knowledge would die with him, forever.

“Say, Ghirahim… was this even where the main mines were?” I thought they were elsewhere.”

“These ones have been abandoned for quite a while.”

“Really? Why?”

“There was a tunnel collapse when you were still quite young. As it turned out, the tunnels here were directly above a massive underground cave network… there’s a high density of gemstones and luminous stones present within them, but they were considered too dangerous to exploit. After a while, this site was just forgotten about.”

“Underground caves… how dreadful.” In truth, he was fascinated by the concept- but it was horrible enough being here with one tiny beam of light from the sky above, he couldn’t _imagine_ what it would be like to go _further_ underground. “Well… we can mine for the quartz in one of the other mines, should we live…”

“Of course.”

They didn’t speak for a good while after that, the only sound being that of Ghirahim’s pickax hitting the wall. And even that stopped suddenly, replaced by a mess of swearing and the sound of rushing water.

“_Shit_… my prince, please get somewhere higher. It seems as if we’ve gotten unlucky.”

Certainly unlucky, if they’d hit groundwater. There must’ve been a large pressure differential, for how it was pouring from the crack in the wall… Vaati looked around for something to sit on to avoid getting wet, but there wasn’t much. Just more rocks which were already damp and moss-covered, and some old crates and barrels.

“Wait… Ghirahim, look.” He pointed at the barrels, then pointed to the ‘skylight’. “Could that… get us out?”

“…excellent thinking, Vaati. Please, let me help you get in.”

“I’m not _that_ weak… I should be able to manage that much myself.”

And yet, despite his protests, he had still needed the help. Honestly, it was getting hard to keep himself conscious, let alone upright… but he couldn’t fall asleep again. Not when they had a chance of getting _out_\- not when they could have a shot at returning to the palace alive. He had to do everything in his power to just _stay conscious_.

Seeing that he was safe enough inside the barrel, Ghirahim went back to picking at the wall. He continued until the force of the water looked more like a geyser than a little flow, quickly covering the floor.

“We’ll be out soon. Do not worry, I’ll get you home as soon as I can.”

“Thank you, Ghirahim… Thank you.”

Hopefully, they wouldn’t be too late.


	16. Your turn to die

Otho lifted his head as he heard movement outside of his cell- there was a group of guards gathering, one of them stepping forwards.

“Stand up, prisoner. You’re going to your trial.”

“Oh…” He blinked- he was shocked he’d even be _getting_ one of those. He knew his fate had already been decided… perhaps this was just procedure, then. He supposed it was merciful that he'd even be allowed that. “Alright, then.”

“Accepting of your fate. Good.”

He didn’t resist as his hands were cuffed, dragged along in chains to a small stone room. This was no courthouse, it seemed more akin to an executioner’s grounds… although, he noted there was a distinct lack of blood. Whether that was from a lack of executions, a very good cleaning regiment, or because he wouldn’t be killed here, he didn’t know.

Quickly, he was shoved down to his knees. He tried to bite back a yelp of pain as he collided with cold stone, but couldn’t hide it all- there was nobody to offer sympathy or pity, though. Certainly not _here_, not when he knew what awaited him.

It didn’t take long for the king to arrive, standing across from him. His gaze was cold and harsh, devoid of any of the warmth Otho had seen while masquerading as Vaati… as he was now? The king was terrifying. Which was perhaps to be expected, given the circumstance.

“You are accused of crimes against Windhm. You have attempted treason in usurping the throne and marrying yourself to the Queen of Hyrule, you aided in the abduction and murder of the crown prince, and you then impersonated him, deceiving this country. What do you have to say in your defense?”

“I… I did impersonate him, your majesty. But it wasn’t to harm the prince- I was trying to _help_ him. I was told that he’d been abducted, that if I came here I could help prevent something bad from happening-“

“And what proof do you have of your claims?”

“Only… only what Ghirahim said…”

“So you admit to being the kidnapper’s co-conspirator?

“Well, I did agree to help him. But he didn’t _kidnap_ Vaati, he was trying to _save_ him-“

“_Silence!_” The king’s voice was like a roar, echoing in the tiny room and making Otho feel very, _very_ small. “If you cannot prove your claims, I see no reason to believe _you_ over my most trusted adviser.”

Otho was at least wise enough to know better than to go opening _that_ can of worms… he was glad he didn’t see Ganondorf in the room at the moment. Because he was certain that the man’s gloating smile would’ve pissed him off, and he didn’t need the frustration at the moment. It would've just been insult to injury.

“I-I… I am sorry, your majesty. I have nothing to prove my claims other than my words.”

“So then, you have nothing.”

“I… yes.”

He felt as if he were made of glass for how the king stared through him- that gaze made him feel as if he were little more than a mouse, running for his life and failing desperately. He’d been caught in this trap, and now it was just a matter of time until he died…

“The kingdom’s decision is clear. For your crimes against Windhm, you are to be executed.”

“…”

“Guards, bring him out to the grounds.”

Otho had no real protest, no real arguments- what could he say for himself? He’d known this would happen, sooner or later. But goddesses, it was still… depressing? Disappointing? He wasn’t sure the proper word. Yet again, he found himself wishing he could at least write his parents a letter… but he knew better than to ask for that. If he were quiet, he’d at least have chance of a swift and painless death.

And at the very least, he could hold himself with dignity as he was being led out to where he was to be executed. He walked in pace with the guards, not allowing himself to just be dragged along- his head was held high, even if he didn’t actually feel any level of pride or self-assurance.

If he was going to die, he could at least pretend as if he were prepared. That much, he wanted. Perhaps it would be selfish, to not even _try_ to beg for his life… but he just didn’t want to humiliate himself in that way.

So he’d wait, head held high, until it was his time to die.


	17. Return

Vaati was grateful for Ghirahim’s arm around him as the water level rose, any tiny bit of warmth enough to help the horrid cold that had overtaken his body. He couldn’t stop shivering, and the water that leaked into the barrel didn’t help… but in time they actually floated enough of the way that Ghirahim could climb out, pulling Vaati out after.

Back on dry land, he wanted nothing more than to just lie down and sleep… but he was wise enough to know that would be a _horrible_ choice right now. If he did, it’d likely be the death of him- he wasn’t strong enough to survive something like that. He knew enough to know that he needed help _fast_.

“There’s a horse… my apologies, but we’re going to have to ride.”

“I understand. Do not worry for me, Ghirahim.”

It wasn’t like he could get any more concussed than he already was, so he allowed himself to be helped up onto horseback, clinging weakly to his tutor. He felt barely conscious when the horse took off at a gallop, it was pure luck that he managed to keep on the horse at all… perhaps it was some tiny bit of adrenaline that was trying to keep him from dying. Hopefully something like that, because he really didn’t wish to die today.

“We’re almost there. Just hang on a little bit longer.”

“Mmh…”

He nodded weakly every time Ghirahim spoke up, each time it was something similar to that. Just a minor reassurance, something to make him have a little bit of hope of making it in time… he’d long since shut his eyes, finding that _looking_ was straining him too much and just causing his headache to get worse.

And goddesses, was it _bad_. He felt as if his head was going to split in two, every movement from the horse just amplifying every inch of pain. It was the sort of pain he’d been used to as a child, the sicknesses that’d kept him forever stuck in his bed… he’d grown out of the worst of it eventually, but it’d never left him completely. And this was just a horrid reminder of _how bad_ it could get, apparently.

“We’re at the palace now. We’re almost safe.”

“What’s… that noise…”

Vaati cracked his eyes open after he felt the horse come to a stop, turning his head towards the sounds of people. He could hear it… there was a number of guards marching, things shifting… something was happening? Was it the wedding? When was that supposed to have been? He didn’t know…

“I’m not certain, my prince. But we should-“

“Go towards it. Now.”

“Yes.” There was no argument from Ghirahim, urging the horse to run once more. Quickly they burst into the courtyard, ignoring the surprised shouts from guards. It was a small enclosure, but there was a large number of guards present… how strange. Why was…? No, his head hurt too much to think, so he wouldn't bother with that right now.

“Ghirahim?”

“_Vaati?!_”

Immediately there were a million voices talking, the man’s headache getting a billion times worse than it’d already been. He honestly just wanted to cry out in pain, but he’d keep his dignity about him, not willing to let himself appear so weak.

His eyes opened in a crack, and he could make sense of the scene around him… there was… Octavo? And an executioner? His brother… what? No, that wasn’t… that wasn’t right…

Half- falling, half-sliding off the horse, Vaati stumbled over to the man by the executioner’s block.

“Octavo? What’re you… when did you… return?”

“Y-Your highness? What are you…?”

“And ’Tavo… why’re you… chained up?” He looked to the guards, who all seemed to be about as perplexed as he was. He almost fell over completely, but felt Ghirahim’s hands at his side, steadying him. “what’re you… doing? C’mon… don’t… joke….”

And Vaati finally fell unconscious, slumping over as the pain became too much to handle.


	18. I finally know my reflection

_“Someone call the clerics!”_

Ghirahim’s shout was immediate, finally knocking the guards in the courtyard to action. Otho was still completely stunned- why had Vaati started calling him Octavo? Why were he and Ghirahim soaked, as if they’d just jumped into a lake? And _why did Vaati look as if he’d been thrown headfirst out a window?_

None of those questions were going to be answered, and in fact he was only facing more- namely, what was going to happen to _him?_ And beyond that, his head had started to hurt… perhaps it was sympathy pains, for how horrid Vaati had looked. His execution had at least been stayed for the moment, watching as the clerics and the king all rushed to the scene.

“Ghirahim?! But- Ganondorf said you were-“

“I am certain he’s said many things, my liege. But they can wait- we must take Vaati to his room.”

“Of course.”

“And, if I may… could we bring along _him_, as well? I believe that he may hold a few answers.”

“Yes.”

The king made a motion with his head, and Otho was allowed to stand once more. He was still cuffed, but a lot more free than he’d _been_\- he had no idea what his fate was going to be, but anything was better than _that_.

His headache only seemed to get worse as the group was led up to Vaati’s room, the prince having been carefully laid in his bed. The clerics were all watching him carefully, and the soft glow of healing magics were strong in the room. If only some of it would be directed at him… but no, he couldn’t ask for that now. He was lucky enough that he still had a head on his shoulders at all.

“Otho? Is something wrong?”

“N-No, it’s… it’s nothing…” It had been when Vaati had said _‘Tavo_. For some reason, that had just kicked everything into overdrive. It was as if he was… he was right on the verge of _remembering_ something. All of the weird similarities he’d felt, everything he’d recalled, everything that had just _made sense_, even though he had no reason to know them… all of it was coming together, and his head felt like it was going to _explode_. “I’m fine. Honestly, don’t worry about me. Just focus on him.”

“Alright.”

The cleric who’d spoken to him turned back to the prince, and now all focus shifted to Ghirahim. The king wasted no time, quickly demanding explanation.

“What happened?”

“My apologies for not confiding the truth in you sooner, your majesty. But, you see… the ‘running away’ letter that ‘Vaati’ had left… I noticed that it was a fake. Well crafted for certain, but most definitely a fake- because of that, I feared that someone within the palace had been cause of his disappearance. I suspected foul play, and wanted to foil whatever plans they may have had… so I enlisted the help of his man here.”

He pointed to Otho, who was just trying to avoid the focus on him.

“We had met once before, and I knew he was near-identical to prince Vaati. I wished for him to fill the prince’s shoes until I could find him and bring him home, and ideally, out the traitor who’d abducted him. But I’d bitten off more than I could chew… I was knocked unconscious and locked within the abandoned northern mines, left for dead.”

Ah, so that explained _that_. Now he knew why Ghirahim had just disappeared… for someone who’d been locked up for days though, he wasn’t looking _terrible_. Perhaps not the best, but certainly not the worst that Otho had ever seen. Vaati would take _that_ cake.

“As for prince Vaati… you’ll have to ask him for the details of what happened to him, but earlier today, Ganondorf threw him in with me into that little _cell_. It was only thanks to the prince’s magic that we were able to escape at all… but he nearly killed himself from the exertion. He was already on death’s door when we were initially trapped.”

Ganondorf didn’t even have time to run before the guards had surrounded him, escorting him from the room. The room was silent for a long while after that, the only noises being those of the clerics doing their work. The magic had a sort of hum to it, and it felt soothing... it eased the pain in Otho's head a little bit, enough to keep him from furrowing his brow so much.

Once Vaati finally seemed to stabilize, the king turned to Otho. There was regret on his face, and he looked at Otho with a far softer look than he’d made before.

“It would seem I almost made a horrible mistake. I ask for your forgiveness.”

“O-Oh, that’s… I mean… you thought you’d lost your other son, I understand…”

“Ah, yes… Vaati seemed to think you were… poor child.”

The king turned away to sit at the foot of his son’s bed, and a horrid sense of sadness set into Otho. He wished there was something he could do, he wanted to comfort them man… but what could he say? How could he comfort a man who’d lost one of his children… and not only that, but he’d almost lost his second?

“About that… Otho, I have an important question.” Ghirahim gave him no time to respond, pressing onward. “Do you have… any important items with you? Perhaps a brooch or a ring, anything you’ve had since you were a child?”

“Well, I mean… I… I do have this.” He pulled the ring out from under his clothes, and looked at it. After a few seconds, the headache felt like it was getting a million times worse- goddesses, it _hurt!_ It hurt so much… “Wh-What’s… why is… wh…?”

He started to remember things, stuff that he’d blocked from his memory. He could remember being dragged out of the castle by someone he’d trusted, with a frown on his face. He could remember being pushed, falling into a river still swift from the spring melt. He’d been fished out, and too scared to give his real name, he’d answered _Otho_… and he could remember his name.

_Octavo_.

He blinked as everything came back to him full force- all of the days in the palace, the times he’d spent with his brother, every time he’d snuck Vaati out on piggyback and the countless more where he’d tried and failed. All of the days that he’d spent in the palace just _worried_ for his brother, wishing there was something he could do for him but knowing that there was nothing he could do to alleviate his illness.

“I-I’m… Octavo?” He said it as a question, still staring at the heirloom ring that hung from the chain. Everyone’s eyes were on him and the ring, looking between the two. “I’m… I’m… _I’m the lost prince?_”

Well, goddamn- _that_ was a fucking surprise! Octavo wasn’t sure how to process this… he’d just… made himself forget. He’d been so terrified of what’d happened that he’d locked it all away in his heart… to think, he’d almost been executed by his own father.

“You’re… Octavo? Is it… is it truly you?” The king finally rose, walking over. His eyes flicked between the ring and Octavo, staring directly at the undeniable proof of who he was. “Goddesses…. Goddesses above, I almost made a _terrible_ error…”

“N-No.. it’s not your fault, you didn’t know- _I _didn’t even know who I was…”

“Still… after all this time, you’re _alive_… you’re really… alive? It’s you?”

“Yes… yes, father, it’s me. I’m here… I’m alive.”

He found himself stiffening as the king pulled him into a hug, still a little awkward, all things considered. After all, even if this was his father, he’d spent so long as a commoner- it was a strange disconnect between the concept of a parent and the concept of a king that made him unsure how to properly react to it.

“This is a joyous day… not only has Vaati returned, but Octavo as well- both of my sons are home safe, after all of this time.” The king smiled, looking around the room. “I must thank you for this, Ghirahim- if it weren’t for your plans, then I may have never found Octavo again.”

“Please, thank Vaati instead. He’s the one who found Octavo to begin with.”

“Yes… perhaps it was fate who wished for them to meet again.”

Whatever the reason, Octavo found himself smiling. Be it fate or random chance, he’d been found… and that alone was reason to smile.


	19. Virtue's reward

When Vaati woke up, he was in his room. The curtains were drawn and the lights were dim, something he was immediately grateful for… he still had a headache, and it hurt to move too much. He wasn’t sure how he’d gotten to his room, though… after all, hadn’t he been outside? That was the last thing he could remember, being on that horse with Ghirahim. He must've been moved after falling unconscious... that was nice. Much nicer than waking up on the dirt, anyways.

“Oh! You’re awake!”

He turned his head at the sudden voice, trying his best to not wince at the volume.

“You’re… Otho? Why are you here?” Vaati squinted, trying to make sense of things. “Oh, did Ghirahim call for you? My apologies… I’m afraid I’m not well enough to leave my room at current…”

“…what? No, Vaati- did you… forget?”

“Forget what?”

“…._seriously?_”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. What have I forgotten?” He frowned slightly- he couldn’t really read the expression on Otho’s face… he decided to write it off as a result of his blurry vision, folding his hands on his lap. “Was it… something important?”

Otho just sighed, and after a few moments, gestured to a ring on a chain around his neck. It was a little difficult to get his eyes to focus onto it, but when he did, he couldn’t help but feel the confusion mount.

“That’s… my ring?”

“Not yours… _mine_.”

“Wait… no, do you mean…?”

“I’m home, brother. I’m sorry I made you wait so long.” Octavo smiled gently moving a little closer to the side of the bed. “I didn’t mean to deceive you, I’d just… well, I’d forgotten.”

Somehow, that seemed like a perfectly Octavo thing to do- and without much thought or care to the state of his body at current, Vaati _launched_ himself from his bed, throwing his arms around his brother and squeezing him tightly in a hug.

“H-Hey there! You aren’t supposed to be getting out of bed!”

“I knew it… I knew you were alive… I knew it! I never gave up hope on you!” Vaati was crying, clinging to Octavo for support. His legs felt weak as jelly, and the emotions that were keeping him upright were too chaotic to really be relied on with much certainty. “I can’t believe after all this time, you were so _close by_… I’m so sorry I made you wait so long…”

“I’m… I’m glad to be back again, Vaati.”

He could hear the smile in Octavo’s voice, and didn’t resist as his brother attempted to shuffle him back onto his bed. He was plopped rather unceremoniously at the side of the mattress, but Vaati didn’t find himself bothered by the lack of grace in his actions. It was enough to just… see his brother again.

“What… what happened then, Octavo? I’m… I don’t really remember the most from yesterday...” If it even _was_ yesterday- he didn’t know how long he’d been unconscious. “Oh, and what of your family in the town? I owe your mother much, she aided me after I’d escaped my initial kidnapping…”

“Well… I was about to be executed, when you and Ghirahim ran in on that horse.”

“Wh-_What?!_”

“Oh don’t worry about the details, they’re not the important part right now." Vaati _very much_ wanted to argue that point, but Octavo continued before he could get a word in edgewise. "Anyways, you started calling me Octavo… and I guess that kinda just… flipped the switch on my memory? That and this ring together seemed to do it.”

“I… did?”

“Yeah, you were… pretty out of it. But I guess I should be grateful for that?”

“Aha…ha… yeah…”

“And don’t worry about my mom and dad, either- not only did father deal with their debts, but he invited them to work at the palace! After all, we’d already been making clothes for people here for years.”

“That’s wonderful! I’m so happy for them…” Vaati smiled, letting out a small sigh of relief. Truly, this was good news. “I’ll look forwards to giving your mother a proper thanks once I’m well. I can only imagine how much of a shock this must’ve been for her and your father.”

“Ehe… well yeah, it was a bit of a surprise. The look on their faces was _priceless!_”

Octavo just laughed, and Vaati found himself laughing along with him. He could imagine it would certainly be _something_, to hear that the son you’d raised for years was actually the prince who’d been declared dead some years ago… the kingdom owed them much, for helping Octavo grow up healthy and safe.

“So then, brother… does that mean you’re… staying here?”

“Huh?” Octavo blinked, looking over at Vaati. “Do you really have to ask that? Of _course_ I’m staying! I’ve been away for way too long.”

“I’m so happy… I’m so, so happy to hear that…”

“And besides, it’ll be nice having a baby brother. I’d always wanted a sibling… and now, turns out I’ve already got one!”

“I…. we _are_ twins, do not forget that.”

“Yeah, but you’re still my baby brother. Don’t forget _that_.”

Vaati just huffed, folding his arms and looking away. He supposed he could let this slide, just this once… after all, did it really matter so much, if he had Octavo back? His brother was here and alive and _safe_, and that was all he’d wanted for so long.

“I suppose you’ll just have to go to some etiquette lessons. There’s much to catch you up on about being a prince.”

“Uh… I mean, I already had the crash course with Ghirahim, so I’m _definitely_ fine. No need to worry there.”

“Oh, that’s cute.” Vaati smiled, hiding a laugh behind his hand. “Worry not. He’s a good tutor, as I’m sure you saw. He’ll do well.”

“Hey- seriously, Vaati. I’ll be totally fine.” Octavo was practically whining, a pout on his face. “I don’t need lessons on stuff like that, how hard could it be?”

“Hmm… maybe if you apologize for calling me your _little brother_, I won’t set him on you.”

“Seriously? This is about _that?”_

“I’m waiting…”

“Maybe _you’re_ the one who needs etiquette lessons.”

“Oh guards, could you call Ghirahi-“

“Nope! It’s fine!” Octavo clamped a hand over his mouth, cutting Vaati off. “Fine, fine! You win. We’re the same age.”

Grinning triumphantly, Vaati allowed himself to lean a little against his brother. He was still very tired and his head was still spinning a little… but being able to just _laugh_ like this was enough to lift his spirits.


	20. Someone found

Finally, after so many years had passed, it seemed as though things were _right_ in the kingdom of Windhm. Once Vaati had recovered properly, he and Ghirahim had begun overseeing the mining of amethyst within the kingdom, which was enough to sustain their economy while the kingdom attempted to diversity their major incomes, to prevent something like this from ever happening again.

And naturally, beyond that, the kingdom had rejoiced at the return of prince Octavo. Knowing he was alive lifted the spirits of everyone in the kingdom- and his songs aided in that, bringing joy wherever he was.

“Hey, um…. Vaati?”

“Yes, Octavo?”

Now that he’d recovered from the concussion and illnesses, it was _finally_ time to hold a party in celebration of Octavo’s return. But his brother just looked nervous, wringing his hands with his mouth drawn down into a frown.

“I, um… I don’t know what to do? At a party like this?”

“Don’t worry, it’s not that difficult. Just stick to me if you’re worried, I’ll help you make small talk.”

Which admittedly was far from Vaati’s favourite thing to do, but when you were a prince, you just had to learn. He didn’t think Octavo would have much trouble, though… perhaps the worst he’d do would just be a tad to casual, and who could really blame him for that?

The party started up, and Vaati really couldn’t tell why Octavo had been so worried. He was doing just fine, probably better than _Vaati_ did half the time in these situations. His brother must’ve been born with all the social graces… although, being looked at as a pitiful and odd child likely hadn’t helped his desire to _socialize_. With that thought beginning to drag him down, he found himself holding back a sigh- when a woman walked up.

“Prince Vaati, yes? It is nice to finally meet you.” She bowed her head, smiling gently. “I am queen Zelda of Hyrule. Your ex-fiancée.”

Vaati couldn’t help the embarrassed blush that rose to his cheeks, quickly offering her a bow.

“My- My apologies that I couldn’t meet with you before this, due to the… circumstances. I do hope that you aren’t offended by this turn of events.”

“Oh no, it was quite interesting. And… do not worry about the marriage being called off.” He noticed her gaze was fixed elsewhere, onto the man he recognized as her knight. How curious, he thought to himself- perhaps the man had been against it? Or there was something else he wasn’t considering. “I think it was for the best like this. And I do hope our kingdoms can still be friends, regardless.”

“I hope so as well.”

They were drawn apart as the conversation dwindled, Vaati eventually turning back to his brother when Octavo started to look a little bit overwhelmed at the people surrounding him. His brother seemed grateful for the break, the two retreating further to the edge of the room.

“I hope Zelda is happy. She was really nice to me, even when all people saw of me was an impostor who’d helped kill you.”

“I think she is. She’s a good woman.”

“And I hope she and Link are happy together…”

“Hmm?”

“Y’know, her knight?”

“Oh, yes. It is important to have a good relationship with those under your employ.”

“No, uh… Vaati, they’re…”

“Yes?”

“….nevermind. If you don’t get it, it’s probably not my place to tell.”

“What is it, brother? What’s so important?”

“It’s nothing! Don’t worry about it.”

Vaati had to hide the pout from his face, remembering in time that they were in public, and a pout was _definitely_ not proper. His brother didn’t seem as dedicated to the role of appearances though, enthusiastically teasing Vaati all the while.

That night was hectic, but eventually things calmed down, and the two settled into a new daily life. It was different for them both, but they were _happy_\- and for them both, that happiness was more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! Thanks so much for reading- this is definitely a fic I'd been wanting to write for a while, so I've been really excited to get it posted. It's not often I try to write any sort of real 'mystery', so I hope that the story of Otho was one that at least had some people guessing, haha
> 
> As usual, I've got more things planned on the horizon! This twin princes AU still has more to go, although the next fic is going to have a major tone and format shift; I hope you'll stick with me through it! We'll be starting a major arc that goes over a few different planned stories, an arc I've been tentatively calling 'the legacy of the demon's curse'. After all, those happy times can't last forever.... but tensions will just make the victories all the sweeter, right?
> 
> Until next time! Thank you so much for every comment and kudos, they mean the world to me!


End file.
